


Abnormality

by rev_eeriee



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Multiverse AU, Alternate Universe - Serial Killer, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Assisted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Insanity, Loss of loved ones, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Obsession, Or Is It?, READ THE TAGS PLEASE AND THANK YOU, Supernatural Elements, Thanatophilia, This is a halloween fic so expect it to be darker and more horror than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_eeriee/pseuds/rev_eeriee
Summary: The usual routine in the house whenever there weren't any class was this: Kokichi wakes up and cooks breakfast. Kaito comes down while he's doing so, they'll eat together, and then discuss if they wanna hang out with their beloved Shuuichi, or hunt for a new victim today. The latter usually depends on whether or not Shuuichi was busy, or if he had information to share. Shuu-chan was always busy these days, and ever since that day, he didn't seem to be very eager to stay in the house anymore. Kokichi wondered if they finally scared him off, if they finally disgusted them to the point of no return. He doubted it. If anything, Shuuichi just couldn’t stay because it hurt. Just like the way Kaito has started spending a lot of time outside the house lately. Not Kokichi. Never Kokichi. He promised he’d keep Ko-chan company after all.'Always, always together. Just like we promised.'--AKA. Multiverse AU. Bad End.





	Abnormality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446269) by [Hyacinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium). 
  * Inspired by [Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181109) by [Hyacinthium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium). 



> HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 
> 
> I have been thinking of making something extremely dark and fucked up to post for today, so I made this little fic! This is something I've been wanting to write for a long time, so before you decide whether or not to read this, let me explain. 
> 
> I've been roleplaying with some of my friends for a few months now, creating what I like to call the "Multiverse AU". In this AU, we kind of bash all our characters in into a pile of narrative mush and bring them together and make them kiss and make them cry and make them hurt. My contribution to this AU is my Serial Killer AU and my Werewolf/Fantasy AU (unpublished). There is a character in our rp that became really dear to the hearts of my SK AU boys, another version of Ouma Kokichi from Hyacinthium's fics that SK Kokichi called "Ko-chan". If you are curious about the backstory and the AU this "Ko-chan" came from, check out the fics I listed above.
> 
> This is one of the "Bad End"s that Hyacinthium and I talked about a few weeks (months?) ago. An alternate ending where things just didn't work out. I am aware that you guys may not get it because you don't know the context... but I just really wanna write this. 
> 
> BE WARNED THAT THIS IS A GRAPHIC FIC. READ THE TAGS. THIS IS A HORROR THING. IT'S PERFECT FOR HALLOWEEN IF YOU WANNA... I DON'T KNOW. IF YOU WANNA FEEL WEIRD, MAYBE? But PLEASE, please stay safe.
> 
> To avoid confusion: this is set in an alternate version of my Serial Killer AU. With my characters from Serial Killer AU. So... yeeep.

The usual routine in the house whenever there weren't any class was this: Kokichi wakes up and cooks breakfast. Kaito comes down while he's doing so, they'll eat together, and then discuss if they wanna hang out with their beloved Shuuichi, or hunt for a new victim today. The latter usually depends on whether or not Shuuichi was busy, or if he had information to share. _Shuu-chan_ was always busy these days, and ever since _that day,_ he didn't seem to be very eager to stay in the house anymore. Kokichi wondered if they finally scared him off, if they finally disgusted them to the point of no return. He doubted it. If anything, Shuuichi just couldn’t stay because it hurt. Just like the way Kaito has started spending a lot of time outside the house lately. Not Kokichi. _Never_ Kokichi. He promised he’d keep _Ko-chan_ company after all.

_Always, always together. Just like we promised._

As soon as his eyes opened, all he felt was warmth. Hair lighter than his own tickled his cheek, delicate arms cuddling close to him. This wasn't Kaito, no, it wasn't. It was the other him, _Ko-chan_ , another one of his beloveds. With a smile, he nuzzled closer, realizing Kaito's notable absence on the bed. The lack of the burning food smell downstairs was telling. Either Kai-chan was in the basement, or he’s hanging out by the sea again.

_Not that it matters._

Kokichi nudged Ko-chan's cheek a bit with his nose, giggling. He was _so warm._ That wasn’t normal. He kissed those closed eyes, ran his finger through those soft locks of hair, trying to keep his heart from shattering. Because it didn’t matter. Ko-chan was staying. He’s staying _right here._ Just like he promised. Kokichi would never let him go.  
  
Never, never, never— _ever!_

“I should cook breakfast for when Kai-chan comes back! Sounds good?” he asked.

Ko-chan didn’t reply.

Kokichi hummed as he sat up, walking over towards the bed. He kept talking, because there was nothing _more unbearable_ than awkward silence, as he brushed his hair (hair that Ko-chan taught him how to cut), applied some basic makeup to hide the bags under his eyes (makeup that Ko-chan taught him how to apply) and placed his hairclip earrings back on him, where it belonged. Handcuff charms for Shuu-chan, wing charms for Ko-chan— and a dirty canvas of his scarred back just for Kai-chan to _sear into,_ though ever since _that day,_ Kai-chan has been acting distant.

That’s okay! They’ll get over it.

Kokichi hummed cheerfully as he walked down the stairs. The house was empty. Unusually silent. That wasn’t normal. But he wasn’t wrong. He was _so sure_ he wasn’t wrong. As he started making breakfast for four, he chanted it in his head. He wasn’t wrong. They’ll get over it, If they even _imply_ he was wrong for one goddamn second he’s going to take this knife and stab it in their eyes and twist and twist and _twist_ until those pale gold and magenta finally sees sense. But— haha, of course that was a lie. Kokichi would never hurt his beloveds. He would never… ever—

_Crying and screaming and begging and I want to stay Kichi-chan please let me stay— panic and numbness and the glint of a knife because Ko-chan can’t leave them, he can’t leave them anymore—_

Kokichi covered his mouth and doubled over against the kitchen counter.

 _The relief and the smile and the blood spilling to the floor and their_ promise _and their kiss and Kichi wasn’t wrong, he wasn’t wrong—_

This was the only way! This was the only way to make him stay! Kokichi wasn’t wrong at all! Kokichi wasn’t _hurt_ at all—

There was a sound of creaking by the stairs. Kokichi immediately turned his head, heart pounding. But then he relaxed as soon as he saw who it was.  
  
Ko-chan was sitting on one of the chairs on the dining table now, staring at him blankly with glassy purple eyes.  
  
_Ah…_

A chill ran down his spine, love blossoming in his heart.  
  
_That wasn’t normal._

“Ko-chan! You scared me for a moment there, hehe…” he giggled as he continued cooking, continued chopping. How much, how low, how dark, how _detestable—_ how far would Kokichi go for love? _Miles._ So far...  _too far._ Kai-chan and Shuu-chan didn’t have the right to judge him. They’d do it too if they were the one given the choice! _Especially_ Kai-chan. Why, if Kokichi so much as said anything about leaving him, he’d be so distraught! He’d chop Kokichi to pieces for sure, just to keep him here! At least Kokichi kept everything clean when he granted Ko-chan’s wish. At least he had the sense to keep Ko-chan intact.

Though, to be honest, a part of Kokichi was wondering. A part of him was scared. _Why isn’t Ko-chan rotting yet…?_

That’s because he isn’t dead. Ko-chan is right here. Ko-chan is alive, and warm, and _loved,_ and he’s right here. Kokichi would love him for as long as he wanted him to! Ko-chan would never leave them again! Never, ever!

“I’m home,” Kaito grunted as he entered the kitchen, his entire body wet from what Kokichi assumed was seawater. Ah, sweet Kai-chan. You better not be trying to drown yourself again. I will never forgive you.

“Where have you been?” Kokichi asked sweetly, despite knowing exactly where.

“Went swimming,” was Kaito’s unexcited reply.

Kokichi’s laugh was breathy. “On the same sea you disposed your victims? You’re hanging out with corpses, Kai-chan,” he giggled.

Kaito smiled weakly as he leaned in and kissed Kokichi’s forehead. “Well, not very different from this house, you can say.”

“Be sure to say hi to Ko-chan too!”

Kaito stiffened, before his expression softened. He walked over to Ko-chan and kissed his forehead too, sitting beside him. Kokichi noted that Ko-chan’s eyes were closed again, like they’re _supposed to._

_Open your eyes when Kai-chan and Shuu-chan are here, too. I’m not crazy. Ko-chan is so mean._

“Slept well?” Kaito asked. Kokichi shrugged as he faced his cooking yet again.

“Yeah! Is Shuu-chan visiting sometime soon?” _Please say yes, please say yes, I miss him so much—_

“Nah, I think he’s busy preparing for the Danganronpa auditions. You know how he is. And I heard fifty-three is coming out soon.”

“I see, I see! I guess we need to prepare for that too, huh? But I’m worried. Who’s going to take care of Ko-chan while I’m gone?” The sound of knife cutting through the vegetables and into the chopping board. _Clack. Clack. Clack._ Kaito has gone silent. Kokichi looked back at him, curiously.  
  
“Kichi...” Kaito murmured. “You haven’t stepped outside for _months_.”

“Yeah, well, you’re all pretending to be busy and neglecting Ko-chan! Someone’s gotta stay in the house! W-What if Ko-chan needs us? What if he gets lonely?! You’re all so _mean!_ ” he said indignantly, his fingers getting faster and faster on the chopping board. _Clackclackclackclackclack—_

Kaito was silent again. He reached over and held Ko-chan’s hand, caressing the still soft skin… Kokichi swallowed thickly as he felt his knees buckle, holding tightly onto the counter, body shaking, trying to keep in the sobs…

“If it was me, I’ll just take Ko with me,” Kaito murmured as he nuzzled against Ko-chan’s side, burying his face against his neck, staring blankly into the far wall. His nose traced up a delicate neck meaningfully, before biting hard. Magenta eyes stared at Kokichi. The knife in his hand suddenly felt strange, the meat he was chopping (huh, wasn’t it vegetables?) feeling sticky and bloody against his fingers.

A smirk filled Kaito’s lips. “What’s for breakfast, Kichi?”  
  
There was blood dripping from Ko-chan’s stump of a leg and into the floor. But corpses don’t bleed. They shouldn’t. _That’s not normal._ Kokichi turned to look back at his chopping board, setting the toes aside because that’s too bony and hard to chew, continuing on his quest to make something _edible._

“A meat pie… maybe?”

Ko-chan loved to bake. It was only fitting. Kaito was kissing Ko-chan sweetly again. In the silence of the room, Kokichi could hear Kaito’s soft sighs.

_Ah…_

The meat was red. And fresh. _That’s not normal._

… _I love you so much._

“W-We’re taking Ko-chan with us to Danganronpa then? _All_ of him?” Kokichi felt elated. So _elated—_ Ko-chan didn’t have to ever be alone again. He didn’t ever have to feel pain again.

Ko-chan loved kisses.

“Yeah, we should,” Kaito replied.

“Do you think Shuu-chan would come around? I missed him _sooo_ much,” Kokichi choked out. The elation was slowly turning into despair and grief and fear, as he realized he was almost close to tears. “Kai-chan and Shuu-chan… you’re not mad at me, are you? You still love me, don’t you? I’m not— I’m not—” he gasped as he stared at the meat before him in horror. “This isn’t normal!”

“We were never normal to begin with,” Kaito countered, and Kokichi felt himself relax. “Shuuichi isn’t coming not because he’s disgusted. He’s not coming because he’s _busy._ That’s all it is. Don’t overthink it. It’s not first time he’s been busy, is it?”

Kokichi was silent for a long time. He picked the knife back up, and continued chopping. When he spoke, his voice was filled with curious fascination.

“Do you think Shuu-chan would want a meat pie, too?”

“‘Course he would! Your cooking is the best!”

Kokichi giggled, feeling relief for the first time in months. “You’re just saying that because you still suck.”

“Hey!”

A giggle. But it wasn’t Kaito’s. Nor was it Kokichi’s. A giggle, and they both heard it, for once. Magenta and lilac eyes widened in surprise, turning to stare at closed eyelids, and for a moment, Kokichi thought he saw those still pink lips curl into the faintest of smiles.

Silence. And then—

“See? Ko-chan agrees with me!” Kokichi said proudly.

“Ko, how dare you! You said I was already improving!”

The rest of the morning was spent with Kaito groaning and complaining at Ko-chan about how unfair all that was. Ko-chan wasn’t replying, but that’s alright. Kaito kept talking regardless, and Kokichi kept giggling regardless, even though he knew. He knew, he knew, he _knew—_ this wasn’t normal.

_… who cares?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, if you want! :D  
> Tumblr (mostly inactive): https://rev-eeriee.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter (18+ account): https://twitter.com/rev_eeriee
> 
> If you guys want to chat or see what I might be up to, go check it out. :3


End file.
